Identification of differences in gene expression patterns of breast tumors with different histopathological morphology and grades may confer predictive value on the potential of the tumor to invade, metastasize and respond to or resist new therapeutic strategies. Normal as well as tumor cells will be manually microdissected and their gene expression investigated utilizing microarrays.